


Mr Charmer

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 12daysoferuri, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe, Old Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: Erwin might be Mr. Charmer but Levi has a few tricks up his sleeve too.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 35





	Mr Charmer

Levi stretches his arm as high as he could. Despite his best efforts his fingers and star was just out of reach from the top of the Christmas tree. 

Levi could feel himself being lifted up onto the air. Levi gazed down. His husband was holding him up with a bright wrinkly smile. Levi frowned in disapproval, “Erwin your back-

“-I’ll be fine,” Erwin smiled reassuringly at Levi but his hands were shaking. Levi took the hint and quickly placed the star on top of the tree. Just as he did Erwin put Levi on the ground- little harder than he intended. “Sorry,” he said rubbing his arm which was shaking. 

Levi was slightly concerned. The arm trembling usually came and went but it usually happens when Erwin exerted him too much. “I’m fine,” he assured trying to sooth his worried husband

Had they being younger. Way younger. Erwin would have held Levi up while he put the star up and then held close up while he kissed him under mistletoe he held. They were far beyond that. Either of them...

...Years and decades had gone and their muscles melted away along with their strength and their skin sagged. Yet when Levi look at the wrinkle filled face and the intense blue eyes of his husband that never lost his spark- Levi couldn’t help but think how he is still the handsomest man he has ever encountered. 

Levi reached up pulled Erwin from his shirt. His lips close. However, Erwin stopped him and said, “No not yet." 

Confused, Levi narrowed his eyes. Erwin never refuse to kiss him...

He understood the moment Erwin reached down onto his pocket and grabbed a piece of mistletoe and held it over them. “I may not be strong enough to hold you under it anymore but that still doesn’t mean I can’t kiss my husband under a mistletoe." 

Levi lips widen into a bright smile. “How the hell Erwin Smith.” *Kiss* “After fifty-years of marriage-” *Kiss* “You are still the most romantic motherfucker I know.” *Kiss*

Their third kiss was prolonged and they held each other close. When they broke their kiss Erwin looked at Levi with the same loving gaze he had since they met each other fifty-two years ago. Still an unintentional charmer and still able to make Levi on the knees. 

Levi grabbed Erwin’s trembling hand and stroked his wedding ring. “Come on Mr. Charmer, help me wrap the present for the grandkids. If you are good I’ll let you unwrap something from me.” Levi promised coyly.

Levi didn’t have to look to know Erwin’s mouth was slacked open or his face was full of awe and lust. After fifty-years of marriage, Levi’s is pleased to boast that he has a few tricks up his sleeve too.

\- The End 


End file.
